Je ne suis riche que de mes amis
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron pouvait supporter bien des choses. Porter des vêtements qui avaient appartenus à ses frères, avoir le balai le moins cher du marché ou passer devant Honeydukes sans pouvoir acheter quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait tout ignorer. Tout sauf le regard des Malefoy. - 1er mars : Joyeux anniversaire Ron !


**A/N : La WIOK est le fan club de Ron sur le forum de hpfanfiction, et pour son anniversaire, nous avons monté un petit projet. Chacun donnait un résumé, une citation et un rating, et après tirage au sort, on s'est retrouvé avec une fic à écrire à partir de ces résumé, citation et rating. J'ai obtenu la combinaison d'Asianchoose !**

**Niveau crédits, la citation « Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons : plus ça devient vieux, plus ça devient con. » est de Jacques Brel, le titre de Calogero, et les lignes en italique et le "Crétins visqueux" viennent de la traduction française de _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_.**

* * *

— Tu viens, Ron ?

Tournant la tête vers Hermione, Ron poussa un soupir.

— Non, merci. Je vais t'attendre ici.

Hermione le regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait soudainement surgi de son cou, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, voir Ron Weasley refusant d'entrer chez Honeydukes, le célèbre confiseur magique, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

Mais Ron n'en avait simplement pas les moyens, alors à quoi bon se laisser tenter quand il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas repartir avec les Plumes en Sucre et les Nids de Cafards qui lui faisaient pourtant tellement envie ?

Hermione le regarda tristement, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il avait décliné son invitation, mais Ron ne ressentait rien. Il était pauvre, l'avait toujours été, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et il avait appris à vivre avec. L'argent ne lui manquait pas, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, et ce n'était pas si grave. Ses parents avaient toujours été insistants sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas être très riche tant qu'on avait une famille.

Et ils avaient raison, Ron n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était à Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione, après tout, tandis que Harry avait dû rester au château parce qu'il n'avait pas de parent pour signer son autorisation. Ron avait de la chance.

Et une amie formidable, parce qu'Hermione dit :

— Allez, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas quoi acheter, je vais avoir besoin de l'avis d'un expert. Et je te laisserai goûter tout ce que je prends, évidemment.

Ron se sentit sourire.

— Si tu as besoin d'un expert, qui suis-je pour refuser ?

Il suivit Hermione dans la petite boutique, et le carillon de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma pour eux lui sembla être, l'espace d'un instant, la plus belle des musiques. Le magasin était empli d'élèves de Poudlard, mais Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour les centaines de sortes différentes de bonbons et autres biscuits entreposées dans des boites aux formes et couleurs diverses et variées.

— Je suis mort et au paradis, dit Ron, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione lui retourna un regard amusé, mais la bulle de plaisir qui avait gonflé dans sa poitrine éclata quand il entendit quelqu'un ricaner à sa droite.

— Malheureusement, non, tu n'es pas mort, lança la voix trainante de Drago Malefoy.

— Fiche-lui la paix, Malefoy.

— Je ne te parle pas, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le mot en S rendit Ron furieux, et il sortit aussitôt sa baguette, prêt à se tourner vers Malefoy et à lui jeter un mauvais sort. Mais Hermione attrapa son poignet, et elle murmura :

— Ron, non, pas ici.

— Ta petite copine a raison, Weasley. Tu n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour réparer les dommages causés à la boutique même si tu vendais le trou à rat qui te sert de maison.

Il sortit de la boutique, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons, et Ron donna un coup de pied dans une étagère. Un pot manqua de s'écraser au sol, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un coup de baguette.

— Cet idiot, grogna-t-elle, et Ron ne sut pas si elle parlait de lui ou de Malefoy, mais il s'en fichait.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se décide à la briser.

— Qu'il aille au diable ! Ta famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à lui !

Devant l'expression blessée de Ron, elle ajouta :

— Tu sais quoi ? Mieux vaut être pauvre et sympa comme toi, que riche et imbuvable comme lui !

C'était une maigre consolation, pensa Ron sombrement, mais quand il vit que Hermione n'était pas prête de s'arrêter dans sa défense de son honneur, Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose que Malefoy n'avait pas et qui le rendait un million de fois plus riche que lui : de véritables amis.

**ooo**

— Crétins visqueux.

S'enfonçant dans son siège, Ron tenta d'oublier les paroles de Lucius Malefoy, mais à quoi bon ? Elles étaient ancrées dans son esprit et le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

_Seigneur ! Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?_

La vérité, c'était que Ron pouvait supporter bien des choses. Porter des vêtements qui avaient appartenus à ses frères, avoir le balai le moins cher du marché ou passer devant Honeydukes sans pouvoir acheter quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait tout ignorer. Tout sauf le regard des Malefoy.

La querelle entre leurs deux familles était ancestrale, et elle était le seul point faible de son père, cet homme calme et serein que Ron avait pourtant un jour vu se battre sur le sol d'une librairie avec Mr Malefoy.

A l'école, Drago se chargeait de constamment lui rappeler leur condition, et Ron, qui avait pourtant toujours vécu sans argent et ne l'avait jamais vraiment mal vécu, se retrouvait alors rongé par la jalousie à la vue de cet imbécile se roulant dans un luxe qu'il ne méritait pas.

Car plus que la question de l'argent, ce qui rendait vraiment Ron furieux, c'était l'injustice qui voyait une famille pleine de préjugées où personne ne travaillait mais qui pouvait se vanter de rouler sur l'or triompher sur un foyer chaleureux et aimant qui arrivait à peine à joindre les deux bouts. Son père était entièrement dédié à son travail, et pourtant, le Ministère continuait à le payer des clopinettes et à le considérer comme un moins que riejn. Les Malefoy n'avaient rien fait d'autre que vivre sur la fortune du clan pendant des années, et ils restaient le gratin de la société sorcière, et Cornelius Fudge leur baisait les pieds sans même y réfléchir.

C'était proprement dégueulasse.

Ron joua avec un trou dans son pantalon pour tenter de se calmer - mais c'était un vieux pantalon de Fred troué, typique, n'est-ce pas? et tout ce qu'il fit, c'est augmenter sa frustration.

Harry se pencha alors vers lui.

— Mon oncle crève de jalousie parce que notre voisin a une voiture deux fois plus grosse que la sienne.

Ron regarda Harry d'un air interdit.

— Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?

— Dans ces occasions, il cite toujours cette chanson : « Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons : plus ça devient vieux, plus ça devient con. »

Harry ricana.

— Evidemment, le plus con dans l'histoire, c'est bel et bien mon oncle, mais...

Il fit un signe de la tête vers la famille Malefoy, et il ajouta :

— Ca se vérifie. Mr Malefoy est encore plus con que Drago.

Le regard vert de Harry brillait d'un éclat malicieux, et alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Ron se mit à rire. Les Malefoy pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ron n'était peut-être riche que de ses amis, mais ils valaient bien tout l'or du monde.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu ce texte :D**


End file.
